The Affair
by pigwiz
Summary: Sam's husband cheats... Again. Now what? Read and find out! Another future fic by yours truly. Rated 'T' for language & situations. *Smile while you review this*
1. Revelations & Pie

The Affair

1. Revelations & Pie

**Friday, March 20****th**** 2020**

**12:00 PM**

"Hmmph! Men!"

"Now what, Sam?"

"I kicked his ass out last night, and filed for divorce this morning. I caught the bastard cheating, again!"

"Yeah, well Sam, I won't say I'm sorry. I think you're well rid of that weasel. I never did like him anyway. You know, I didn't ever tell you this, but… Oh, here comes Carly."

"Hey guys…"

"Hi Carl's"

"Carly"

"So, what are you two conspiring about?"

"Well Carly, if you want to continue playing Miss. Matchmaker your going to have to start helping me find guys for Sam as well as gals for me."

"Why? What's happened Sam?"

Sam begins a semi blow by blow recount of the last few days with her soon to be ex husband, Phil.

The three best friends meeting for lunch isn't unusual. It happens every third Friday of every month, rain or shine, good times or bad, with few exceptions. Being ill only brings the other two to you with remedies. Out of town or holidays meant rescheduling before hand. Childbirth meant Fred and Sam taking turns feeding Carly ice chips while George, Carly's husband, got some rest. But that's another story in itself. Lunch was at noon, every third Friday of every month, period. They took turns making reservations. Reservations were always, only, for three.

Sam continues her story through ordering, serving and dining. Just as the waiter stops to replenish beverages and ask about desert, Sam finishes.

"…this morning I filed suit, I'm done with the SOB. I took Phil back the first time, uh uh, not again."

"Anyone like to see the desert menu?" the waiter asked.

"Don't need one, thanks. The lovely brunette will have cherry pie a la mode, the gorgeous blond will have triple chocolate cheesecake and I'll have key lime pie. Coffee all around also please. Cream and sugar as well."

"Freddie, some day I want you to teach George how to order like that. I never get tired of listening to you order desert for us."

"Yep Benson, ya still got it, smoothest nub I know…"

"Yeah, uh huh…" he said.

They all had a good laugh.

**Saturday, April 11****th**** 2020 **

**8:30 PM**

Damn! Where did I put that phone… Ah coat rack, coat pocket… It's Sam's ring alright.

"Hey Demon"

"Dork, I need a favor"

"s'up"

"I'm at The Spot Club, on Madison and 2nd. Can you come get me? I came with a girlfriend from work that seems to have gotten lucky."

"On it. I know the place. Any income opportunities?"

"In fact, yes… I'm at the bar. ETA?"

"About 20. Adios."

Sam placed her phone on silent and put it on the bar directly in front of her. The person on her left was with a date. The guy to her right had tried to chat her up a couple times. Sam looked at him, and smiled…

Soon her cell flashed with a text message; 'here, ready'. Sam turned to the fellow on her right and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK ME?" The poor guy just sputtered and stuttered trying to keep from getting involved in a scene. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU BASTARD!" Sam yelled, now the guy was backing away muttering something about not touching you or talking to you, whatever. He retreated to a table with some friends over by the far wall. Freddie, standing just inside the entrance, walked over toward him.

"Dude, what did you do to that gal?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, the bitch is nuts!"

"Nah, you just didn't handle her right, I saw the whole thing."

The guy's friends were split on who was right, but…

"Tell ya what, fifty says I can buy her a drink inside of five minutes. Two hundred says I can take her home inside of half an hour."

"Yeah right, that's your girlfriend or wife, huh."

"Nope, neither one. Just another blond in a hot green dress. You wanna do this?"

"Who's gonna hold the cash?"

"Bartender. Winner cuts him in ten percent, deal?"

"Done."

The two men shake hands and go to the opposite end of the bar from Sam. Fred calls the bartender over and explains the bet. The bartender shrugs and sticks the four hundred fifty dollars in his shirt pocket. The other fifty he stuffs in his pants pocket.

Fred goes over and sits on the stool next to Sam and orders a drink.

"OK, smile and get friendly. I have to buy you a drink now and have you out of here in about twenty minutes."

Sam looks over at Freddie and nods, smiles and puts her hand on his back. Their drinks arrive.

"So your friend got lucky, met a guy? I haven't been in a bar in forever. No wonder I quit going to clubs, look at what's here."

"Yeah, well at least she knew the guy. Old college flame or something. They left already. I don't know why I let her talk me into coming tonight. I hate night clubs and the 'singles scene'."

"Yeah Sam, you and me both. At least we'll pick up a couple bucks before we leave here."

"I've been meaning to ask, what was it you were going to tell me at our last lunch? Just before Carly walked up. It sounded like you didn't want Carly to know what it was."

"Hmm, oh yeah! No, it's ok with me if Carly knows this. It just slipped my mind. Now, get this. My ex Shelly was one of your ex, Phil's conquests. While she and I were still together."

"Well hell Freddie. That means they were having an affair just before I took Phil back the first time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"They both told me they had ended it. I had already started the divorce proceedings against Shelly. You had just taken Phil back, and seemed happy. I didn't want to screw up your chance. I'm sorry, I guess I should have, but, I didn't."

"Well, it wouldn't have made a difference I guess, or maybe it would have, who knows. I don't now if I could have kept that a secret from you, regardless of the consequences. I'm just glad to be rid of the asshole. But thanks for telling me. Do you ever hear from Shelly?"

"Yes, in fact. It was just a couple months ago. She came by the house one Saturday afternoon. She said she wanted to try again. I'll tell ya Sam, I was tempted. She was looking real hot. But all that baggage that goes with the ride just wasn't worth it to me. We chatted for about fifteen minutes. Then I lied and told her I had a date and that she needed to leave. Emotionally that was the right decision."

Sam smirked "Yeah, and was that the right decision physically?"

"No… but like I said, all that baggage… I just don't want to deal with all the baggage. Look, time to go. Let's make some money."

Sam and Freddie stood up. Sam gave him a hug and took his hand, leading him toward the door. Fred stopped for a moment, pretended to whisper something in Sam's ear and returned to the bar. He called the bartender over, made eye contact with the guy he had bet, and smiled. The loser nodded, and the bartender hands Fred the money.

Sam and Fred get in his car and head toward I-5. He gives Sam the money…

"Four fifty huh? A hundred each. You doubled the bet! The bastard must have called me some name."

"Yeah, he called you a bitch, so it cost him extra."

"Not bad, dork. Not bad at all… Here's your three fifty."

"Yep, not bad at all, demon…"


	2. Screwdriver Logic

The Affair

2. Screwdriver logic

**Saturday, April 11****th**** 2020**

**9:05 PM**

**Still Driving**

"Well, this is a stupid question, hungry, Sam?"

"I'm starved."

"Heh, so what's new? How about Chinese? It'll have to be take out this late at night."

"Oh, yeah! Are you tired Freddie? Feel like watching a movie? Yakking?"

"No, I'm not at all tired. Let's go to my place, it's closer and I was just getting ready to light a fire in the fireplace when you called. I even have some Stoli and OJ so you can have a screwdriver if you want. We haven't talked in ages, sounds good."

"Here we are Sam, 'China to go'."

Fred parked and they went in, they made their selections, and Sam paid. Fred staggered out to the car holding his chest.

"Alright Benson, I shouldn't ask, but what's wrong with you?"

"I must be having a heart attack! Samantha paid for food! In my presence! It must be the end of the world."

"Oh shut up!" She said smiling.

Fred got a right jab to the mid section that would have flattened lesser men. Having had a lifetime of training by being Sam's punching bag, he carried on as if nothing had happened. It really was just a friendly tap in Sam's world.

It's not much further to Fred's house, about five miles on the freeway. His house seems to be the gathering point for the three of them. Sam and her ex had always lived in a small apartment. It was hard for them to do outdoor things there. Carly and George owned a new-ish house in Bellevue, but Fred's place had character. Everyone always schedules their functions at his house. All the summer Bar B Q's, holidays or not, for Carly and Sam's immediate and extended families were held there. New Years Eve, Christmas parties, everything. While he was married, Shelly took care of the social planning. Now Carly reserves the house and or back yard. She emails him the schedule at the beginning of each month. He really doesn't mind. At least he gets to eat decent food on those occasions. Whenever he cooks something the neighborhood cats try to break in the house and bury it.

Fred parks under the car port and they go in the side door. Sam goes to work getting plates and silverware. Fred gets the fire started and mixes Sam a screwdriver. He pours himself a couple fingers of bourbon on the rocks.

Sam yells from the back of the house "I'm raiding your closet, nub. Grab the food, it's ready."

Fred gets the heaping plates from the kitchen counter and puts them on the coffee table with the drinks and utensils. Sam comes out from the hallway dressed in one of his sweat suits, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat.

"Comfy now Sam?"

"Yeah, am now."

They ate, and chatted about family, and their Godson Larry. Larry is Carly and George's boy. Larry was two now, and a real handful. They cussed and discussed their ex's and talked about anything else one of them would think of.

The late dinner had finished some time ago, they had cleaned up the dishes and went back to the front room and sat in their respective chairs. Sam has 'her' overstuffed rocker in the corner, next to the fireplace. Fred's black leather club chair is on the other side of the room, with a better viewing angle for the TV. Carly's rocker matches Sam's and is on the other side of the fireplace. The gals helped him pick out and arrange the furniture, and put their personal touches on everything. While he was married to Shelly, things got moved around a bit. After the divorce, Sam and Carly moved all the furniture back to their original places.

The subject of discussion eventually came back around to their ex's.

"I can't believe the cheating piece of shit I was married to was doing the slut you were married to?"

"Gee Sam, why don't you tell me what you really think of Shelly and Phil."

"Well, am I wrong, Freddie?"

"No, your description pretty much matches mine. Now that I think of them, I wonder just how many affairs they really had. I wonder how many we didn't catch them at."

"Yeah, the bastards… But you know something Benson? I'll bet it's really exciting to have an affair."

"What? How can you say that Sam? It's betraying your partner and their trust."

"Oh, I know that. I'd never do it if I was married or in a relationship. But now that I'm single, I think it might be fun! Sneaking around, you know, all that sneaky stuff."

"Samantha, an affair implies that you're cheating on someone."

"Fredward, that's a pretty narrow view of it. Don't you think an affair could also just mean your trying to hide the relationship from someone?"

"Hmmm, I really can't shoot any holes in your logic, Sam."

"Ok then Freddie, let's have an affair."

"Oh, yeah right, who with, Sam?"

"Us."

"What! Did you say us? Like in you and me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well for one thing, at best that would be the proverbial 'friend with benefits' thing. Other than that it would make us 'fuck buddies' and I really can't see using you that way. You're much too good a friend for that, Sam. I really wouldn't ever want to use you."

"Well, before you shoot the idea down completely, hear me out. Ok?"

"OK, Sam, but it won't be easy to convince me to do this. Go ahead."

"What did you think of the club this evening?"

"Sucked, except we each picked up a hundred bucks."

"Do you like dating?"

"Hell no. Dating is a pain as an adult."

"First and foremost is trust. After going through the cheating and lying with Phil, I find it hard to trust anyone at the moment. Of course there are two exceptions. That is you and Carly. Do you feel the same about me?"

"Yes Sam, I know I could trust you with anything. You know that, or at least you should."

"My point exactly Freddie, we have known each other since we were kids. We know more about each other than most people know about their spouses. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, another good point Sam, go on."

"Ok, now you have to be totally honest with the next couple answers to my questions, alright?"

"Ok Sam."

"Ok, you and I have been in serious like mode for years. Not love, but like, correct?"

"Sure, we both knew that. Yeah, I agree with that."

"Alright, now you've got to be honest. Last question; didn't you ever fantasize about you and me doing it?"

"Jeez Sam…"

"C'mon Benson, quit trying to be so damn noble, answer the question."

"Yes Sam. Yes, I have. How about you? Have you ever…"

"Of course! I mean we are human, Freddie."

"Wow, yeah well, it's just odd to say out loud though. But it is normal I would imagine."

"Sure! Now back to the being used thing. As far as you using me or me you, that's a load of crap. We're only using each other if that's all we see it as. I see this as the perfect solution for both of us. I feel the same way you do about dating and clubs and all that garbage. We like each other. We're used to each other and we can sit and talk for hours. You and I are better together than most married couples. You can't deny that. So why shouldn't we turn to each other for all our needs? One thing I would demand is exclusivity. We can't start dating someone and continue it. That would be using one another. Agreed?"

"Ok Sam, assuming I agree to the entire idea, I'd agree to be exclusive. Why would you want to call this an affair? Who would we be hiding it from?"

"Carly, and the rest of the world, so she won't find out. Carly would never understand this. We can hang out together; she wouldn't see that as odd at all. If she found out about the physical part though, it would bother her. She would be upset that were not running off to get married and make 2.5 babies."

"Yeah, she would come unglued. But what about us, I mean that opens up a whole new dimension to you and I. I really worry that we could shred our friendship."

"I don't see it like that. I think we would be even better friends because of everything we've shared. Don't forget, we would be having an affair, not dating. But, if you don't want to, you can just start hanging out in the clubs and bars. Trying to find someone that isn't the same as what we were both stuck with before. So, what's it going to be, Benson?"


	3. Life’s Little Adventures

The Affair

3. Life's Little Adventures

**Saturday, April 11****th**** 2020**

**11:45 PM**

**Fred's House**

"This is going to be so weird, Sam."

"Sooo… You'll do it Freddie?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess. At first, can we put a time limit on this? Make it a kind of a trial affair that we could back out of if things get strange?"

Sam stood up, walked over to Fred and kissed him. This was the third time they had kissed. The first time was on the fire escape. The second time was at Carly's High School graduation party. This kiss was different. Much different. This kiss was opening doors that might never get closed. Whether they wanted them opened or not.

"No Freddie, no time limits. Either it works or it doesn't. If it gets uncomfortable to either of us, we end it. Plain and simple, no regrets, and no hard feelings, ok?"

"Ok Sam, we'll try it your way…"

She took his hand and led him down the hallway. They stood in front of his bed nervously. She had talked a good line in the other room, but here, her shyness won out. Now it was his turn. He knew that it would be like this. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, then explored her lips and tongue with his. Soon her hands were behind his neck, pulling him in, closer. His hands had moved to her hips, rubbing up and down the sides of the sweat shirt. Suddenly she felt her bra clasp release.

"Benson, how did you do that?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just a little trick of mine…"

He went back to nibbling her neck. She was moaning softly, erratically, ecstatically. She felt a slight tug at her waist, the sweat pants she had borrowed from him fell around her ankles.

"No boxers?" he asked.

"Was… wearing… dress" She barely got out.

Freddie ran his hands down her sides, to the small of her back, and then inside her sweatshirt. He began to massage her back in a slight pattern, ending at the side of her breasts. Each repeated caress ended a bit further toward her nipples. He soon began kneading her breasts gently while removing her sweatshirt and bra. Her breathing was becoming horse and erratic, his kisses were increasingly harder, longer. He slid his hands inside her panties and began massaging her ass while continuing roaming her neck and shoulders with kisses. Suddenly, he stopped kissing, and smirked. He did something quick with his hands, she felt another slight tug at her hips, and her panties joined the sweat pants at her ankles. He bent over slightly and picked her up. He gently placed her on the bed and stood. Freddie removed all of his clothing and joined her on the bed. She could see he was ready.

That's when the real adventure began…

**Sunday, April 12****th**** 2020**

**11:15 AM**

"Hey gorgeous, wake up!"

"Benson, you had better have food or you're a dead man. You need to learn to leave a sleeping Sam lie."

"OK, how about this as a peace offering. On this very tray, I have a two cheese ham and bacon omelet with bacon strips on the side, silver dollar pancakes with real maple syrup, hash browns, orange juice and coffee with two sugars and cream."

"Oh, breakfast in bed, huh? Well now, I guess you're safe for today then. I thought you couldn't cook. This looks smells and… tastes wonderful!"

"Well, don't let it get out, but I can do breakfast as long as it's the basics. The omelet I made from scratch. The pancakes and hash browns are packaged. I screw up more bacon than I get right, and I know how you like it, so I just eat my mistakes. I do make the best coffee in Seattle, though."

"Well it's wonderful, thanks. I've never had breakfast in bed before!"

"Now, I don't want you to get all weird on me Sam, but…"

"Benson, don't try to tell me you want to stop this after only one day."

"Are you nuts? Samantha, what I wanted to tell you was that this was the most incredible sex I've ever had! You were amazing! You're a wonderful partner. Thanks!"

"Me! That was… I've never… Freddie, you made momma howl.

"Thanks, Sam."

"And just as soon as I finish breakfast, you're gonna make momma howl, again."

"Oh! I was going to ask if you felt like it…"

Sam napped for most of the afternoon. Fred did what he enjoyed doing best. He puttered about his studio upstairs, mixing video and audio for the commercials he produced. He also thought about this 'thing' he and Sam had begun. He thought about it allot. In fact, after he mixed the same track wrong three or four times he gave up working, and just thought of Sam. After a while, he went back downstairs, into his bedroom and watched Sam sleep. He had a pretty good idea where he wanted this 'thing' to go; He only hoped that Sam would go there with him.

It was nearly five. The beautiful blond, whose breasts were just peeking out from under the covers, was going to be hungry when she woke. He needed to stop thinking about the vision in front of him. So, he thought about lasagna. She liked lasagna, and so did he. Leaving the sleeping demon, he made his way into the kitchen and called in an order for two complete lasagna dinners. They would be delivered in a little over half an hour. He would wake her up then.

**Sunday, April 12th 2020**

**5:45 PM**

"Sam… Sam."

"Oh, hey Dork. Wow, you really wear a girl out. But it's such a nice way to get tired."

"Well, thanks. But this will get you up. I had some Lasagna delivered for us. Hungry?"

"Oh, you're the best! Yes, I'm starved. Hand me those sweats of yours, please"

"Um, I'm kind of enjoying the view the way you are now, Sam."

"Benson, you're between me and lasagna… Hand me those sweats."

Freddie chuckled, and gave her the sweat clothes. They ate, watched some TV, and decided to shower. This led to another impromptu session in the shower. Clean, with fresh sweat clothes they both lounged and cuddled on the couch until another session developed. Then they argued about which of them was insatiable. Each blaming the other. They decided it was a tie. Sam had opted to spend the night again, and have Fred take her to her apartment early enough in the morning so she could get ready and make it to work on time.

They went to bed and held each other, nuzzling and gently kissing as they began to fall asleep. Fred was already asleep. Sam was nearly, but she was thinking how right this felt, falling asleep next to this man. This man from her past, and maybe, with luck, her future. Her dork. This plan of hers, concocted on the fly after a couple drinks last night, just might work…

* * *

**_Wow! My first attempt at semi smut. How did I do? You have to pick up something from watching all those movies! ;)_**

**_I'm off all this month for Christmas break, so updates should be quick. I am taking the weekend off though… It's my birthday! YAY! And OMG I have a date with the most… well, never mind._**

**_You guys know what the feedback means. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!_**

**_Momma says click on the little button below and tell me what you think! Quick!_**


	4. Kisses in the rain

The Affair

4. Kisses in the rain

**Monday, April 13****th**** 2020**

**7:05 AM**

"Shit!"

Fred had just dropped Sam off at her apartment, and traffic was ugly. He didn't normally have to be out in the 'rush hour' mess since he worked from home. He didn't ever schedule appointments early just for this reason. He hated driving in traffic.

He grinned remembering how he nearly didn't get out of the apartment. That was a nice goodbye. Sam was going to take the bus to work, and he would pick her up at six o'clock tonight from there. This was her idea, and he didn't mind at all. It sure beat sitting at home alone watching classic movies. Truth be told, that's what he and Sam would probably do, but he wouldn't be alone. Better yet, he'd be with Sam.

This traffic was just going to get worse. There was a coffee shop in a strip mall just ahead. He turned off and parked in the lot. The place was nearly deserted inside; the drive up business was backed up around the building. He placed his order at the counter and chose a table by a window. He purchased a copy of the Times, got his coffee and returned to his table. He only glanced at the paper. Most of his thoughts were of the past weekend and Sam's loony idea of an 'affair'. On the surface the 'affair' was pure Sam. However, if you knew Sam well at all, you knew that she was very, very complex. You have to mix all that complexity in with a massive load of smarts, and a trainload of devious. She also had enough insecurity to float a boat.

The reason Sam gave for hiding this from Carly was total bull. Carly wouldn't give a flying fig if he and Sam screwed each other like bunnies in the middle of the West Seattle Bridge at rush hour. Hell, she would more than likely applaud it as a sign that her two best friends were finally together, and Sam knew it. Nearly six years ago Fred and Sam were together, but weren't dating, like 'dating'. But their relationship had been implied by both of them, often. The rules were all Sam's. She hadn't wanted a boyfriend because she didn't like what it stood for. She did want Freddie; at least that's what she told him, and anyone that would listen to her. For all intents, the two of them were a couple. Then Sam had gone off for a weekend camping trip by herself and met Phil. She met him on a Friday night and married him on Saturday… Carly, her boyfriend at the time, and Fred had been working on a project at Carly's studio, waiting for Sam's return from camping. The trio heard the elevator doors open. Sam had nonchalantly stepped out with Phil, and introduced him as her husband. Fred had been devastated. Carly and Fred had discussed the Sam and Phil thing to death. Carly swears that Sam had never loved Phil, but only took up with him since he was a kind of counterfeit Freddie. But neither of them could figure out why Sam had wanted a counterfeit when the real Freddie was available and willing. Then Carly had accused Fred of doing the same thing when he turned up with Shelly. The only difference being that Sam wasn't single at the time. The sad thing was that Fred knew Carly was right. He had finally admitted it to her when the divorce from Shelly was imminent. That was almost two years ago… Tempus Fugit.

Wow, Tempus Fugit indeed! It was already nine! He was meeting with a new client for some used car lot commercials at eleven. Time to stop daydreaming and get to work!

**Monday, April 13****th**** 2020**

**5:55 PM**

Fred's meetings had gone well. He'd sold the car lot a commercial a month for the next two years. He could nearly live off what that would bring him! Better yet, he was here in front of Sam's work, waiting to pick her up. Yeah, this 'affair' thing was kinda dumb, but if that's what she wanted…

It was starting to rain, so Fred got out of his car, got an umbrella from the trunk, and waited for Sam in the foyer. Samantha never ceases to amaze Fred. Sam works for NorthWest Chemical Corporation, a huge agricultural and industrial chemical supplier. Is she a receptionist, secretary, corporate gopher? Hell no, she's the assistant head of the Purchasing Department, with half a floor calling her Ma'am and a corner office with windows.

In just a moment, the elevator doors open and deposits a large group of folks just wanting to go home. In the midst of the group was Sam. She saw Freddie waiting by the side of the receptionist's desk. As she approached, Sam gave him a smile that would light up a good portion of downtown Seattle. They stepped outside, it was pouring. Fred put up the umbrella and they walked to his car. With Fred's umbrella shielding them from the rain, he opened the passenger door for Sam. Before she could get in the car, he kissed her, a long and passionate kiss. When they separated, Sam seemed speechless. Fred just smiled, held the door open again, and helped her get in. When he had got in and started the car, Sam turned to him and said;

"Long kisses in public, huh? What else do you like to do in public, Benson?"

"Pretty much anything you can think of I guess…"

"Oh!" said a surprised Sam.

Fred pulled out of the parking lot onto a side street.

"This will sound cheesy, but your place or mine?"

"Yours please, eventually. Can we stop by my place so I can get some things?"

"Your place first, then. Also, if you don't mind, I took the liberty of making a couple plans for us this evening. I've got all five 'Albert the Axe Murderer' movies. I also have a copy of the pilot episode that was so violent it couldn't be run on TV and never got played."

"I've never seen the pilot! That will be great!"

"You can pick up your truck if you want, or I can drop you off and pick you up from work. I really don't mind."

"I kind of like having a chauffeur for now."

"Ok, what about dinner?"

"No plans Freddie."

"Ok, a bucket of chicken sound good?"

"mmmmm, yes!"

They stopped at Sam's apartment, then on to get something for dinner.

"Fred, you said you had made a couple plans for this evening. What else besides the movies?"

"Oh, yeah… here we are at the Chicken Shack. Let's go order first."

They make their selections and got their order. Sam rifled through the bag and began munching on a chicken leg for the remainder of the drive. Arriving at Fred's house, they unpack the food and get ready to eat.

"Ok dorkster, now tell me. Just what is the other plan you had for this evening?"

"Alright, ok… look, this is going to sound kind of odd, but, well… Just before I threw Shelly out, I ordered a jacuzzi hot tub. You know the one with the water jets… Well, it didn't get installed until after she was gone. That was a good thing as far as I was concerned. Now, here's the cliché. I always fantasized about, you know, sex in the hot tub during a rain storm. I just couldn't ever get the fantasy to gel. Even in my head, it just didn't work. I couldn't tell you why. I just couldn't imagine doing it. I really couldn't, until today. I walked by the hot tub, it was raining, and I realized that it was you I was missing. You were my fantasy. It was you that was meant to be my fantasy girl in the hot tub. So, you know… I was kind of wondering if, umm, you would like to go soak in the tub."

"That's it Benson? Just soak in the hot tub and relax by myself?"

"Well, sure, if that's what you want to do, Sam."

"I might get lonely out there, in the rain, all by myself, nude, in the steaming hot tub, nude, with nothing to do and nothing on. Did I mention I like to be in hot tubs while nude? You know with nothing on, only my birthday suit."

"Tell me about the nude part again, Sam…"

Sam didn't say a thing; she started to say something a couple times, but eventually, just smiled and stepped in to give Freddie a kiss. She stepped back and put the containers of food in the fridge. She took his hand, and led him out doors.

"Hurry Benson, you can never tell when it might stop raining."


	5. Wasted Days, Wasted Nights

The Affair

5. Wasted days, wasted nights…

**Monday, April 13****th**** 2020**

**7:15 PM**

After heading outside, they had both begun to strip off their clothes while running to the hot tub. Both of them arriving at the tub completely naked, Sam was just about to jump over the side into the tub when Fred yelled "WAIT!" He had noticed there was no steam wafting up from the water. Sam had put her hand in the tub, yanked it out, and began to laugh.

"YOU DORK!"

They both raced back into the house, teeth chattering. Fred went to light a fire in the fireplace while Sam grabbed a couple of terrycloth robes out of the bathroom closet.

"Damn Benson, next time you invite me out to the hot tub to fulfill some fantasy of yours, could you remember to light the heater when you turn on the system!" Sam laughed "A girl thinks she's gonna get some and then the water is like 40 friggin degrees! Only you, ya nub, only you… Just what head were you thinking with?"

Fred could only shake his head and chuckle. They were both standing in the living room, warming up next to the fire he had built in the fireplace.

"Well Sam, was that a complete mood breaker?"

"I think that just about killed…"

Before she could finish the sentence, he had stepped in front of her leaned in and began a long, open mouthed kiss. After a bit, Fred stepped back, grinning.

"You know Sam; I've always had a real thing for robes. I think it's because of the, you know, total access…"

Sam moaned something about a happy finger…

**Monday, April 13****th**** 2020**

**8:00 PM**

"Well, that certainly gave me an appetite. Where did you learn those little tricks Freddie?"

"Instruction manuals mostly."

"Uh huh… Ok Benson, help me get dinner warmed up and on the table."

They went about food preparation and table setting like an old married couple. Actually Sam knew more about where things were in this kitchen than Fred did. This is due to the fact that she and Carly had designed it, planned its renovation and stocked it with everything a functioning kitchen would need. Frankly, the two women had done the same thing for the entire house. The property also had a mother in law apartment attached to the garage behind the house. They had done the same for it, including renovating the apartment's kitchen.

The couple ate and cleaned up the kitchen. Both of them being tired from the days (and evenings) activities, they decided to watch the unseen pilot in the bedroom. They got comfortable and got through about half the movie before both were sound asleep.

Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty much the same, with the exception of Freddie taking Sam out to lunch on Wednesday. Thursday, Sam had to drive herself to work as Fred had to be a short distance out of town for work most of the day. Friday was the trio's monthly luncheon. The first since Fred and Sam had started their 'affair'.

Fred had another good day, selling a series of commercials to a group of real estate agents. He had called Sam at work and invited her out to dinner to celebrate. The restaurant for the evening would be 'Mr. Porkers', Sam's favorite.

Meeting at the establishment, they enjoyed a wonderful ham dinner with all the trimmings, and each others company. Sam had mentioned to Fred that she had decided to take Friday off work. She was nearly finished working out the income taxes from the previous year and was meeting with her CPA in the morning. The taxes were kind of messy due to the pending divorce and Phil going missing. Fred didn't have any plans for the day at all. Over coffee, Fred looked over to Sam…

"So gorgeous, are we spilling the beans about us to Carly tomorrow at lunch?"

Sam looked surprised; in fact she was nearly indignant.

"Are you tired of 'us' already? We're having an affair, if Carly finds out, it's over! I thought you enjoyed our time together."

Fred couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"Sam, this affair thing… I just, I wasn't sure what this was I guess… I really don't know what to think. I was thinking about something more… umm permanent… I'm sorry, I'm kind of speechless… random I guess."

"Well Benson, I guess that's it then. We're done. I need to get back to my apartment and get some papers ready for tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

With that, Sam got up and left. Leaving Fred confused, and hurt… Now what? He thought. Go after her, or just blow it off before things got crazy…

* * *

Yeah, kind of a short chapter… Let me know what you think so far! Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. And in this corner…

The Affair

6. And in this corner…

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**7:35 PM**

"Damn him! Damn me! Damn it all, anyway! Why did he have to bring up all that crap. This was going so well! Now here I am, walking away from what very well could be the best thing to ever happen to me, again! THE SECOND TIME!"

Sam got in her truck and blazed out of the parking lot, heading for home…

"Damn it! I know this is right! Why do I have to be such a bitch, and why does he have to be such a wimp!"

Arriving at her apartment complex, Sam whips her truck into the parking stall and mumbles and rants the entire way to her apartment…

"Damn it! Why does Carly have to know? And why the hell is Carly always fucking right! Damn it!"

Entering her apartment, she gets the missing papers for the next days meeting, sorts through her mail and makes herself a screwdriver, minus the orange juice…

"Damn him! Why does he have to be so damn good looking! Why does he have to be such an incredible lover! Why does he have to be so kind and helpful! Why does he have to have such gorgeous eyes and an ass that gives me shivers! Why does he have to be so fucking considerate! Damn him! Why does he have to still love me after all this time… I'm almost positive he does… DAMN!"

Sam finishes her drink, and sits down…

"Damn it! Why do I have to still love him…"

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**7:35 PM**

Fred paid the tab, and wandered out to his car. He was still in shock, and undecided about what he should do. He pulled out onto the street, and noticed a small neighborhood bar just up ahead. Parking was on the side, and the lot was nearly deserted. So was the bar, perfect. He thought about having a couple shots of bourbon, but since he'd be driving, decided on a beer instead.

"Why did things have to be so messed up? He'd wanted her for years. Now, here he was, sitting in a bar, drinking, all because of her and her damn goofball ideas! An affair, screw that! They had been together nearly constantly for a week. I couldn't ask for a better partner. Damn her, anyway!"

Fred started to get a little worked up, he pounded his fist on the bar, causing the bartender to take notice.

"Fucking hell" he thought "the moment Carly finds out, it's over… BULLSHIT! That is so a load of crap… where does that woman get off treating me that way, then just walking away. Damn it! Damn her! And damn me besides… I love her… Shit!"

Fred finished his beer, and slams the bottle on the bar. He looks up at the bartender, standing just across the bar from him.

"I'll have another, please"

"Nah, ya won't buddy" the bartender says "look bud, only two reasons guys like you, whose never been here before, come in here acting like that. My second guess first, do you play the ponies?"

Fred shook his head, no.

"Ok then, it's a gal, right?"

Fred nods his head, yes.

"Ok then buddy, diddja screw up, with some other gal?"

"No." Fred said.

"Alright then buddy, do you love her?"

"Yes." Fred said.

"Ok then, look… Women are nuts, right? So go talk her outa her tree and you'll be a happy camper. Assuming the gal loves you, it can't miss. Just go talk to her. Gals love the talk it out crap. Just do it. Don't get plastered, just go find her and talk. And whatever you do, don't call her. Face to face is the only way!"

Fred nods his head and gets up and gets in his car. The bartender smiles at his handiwork… "I should a been a shrink, but he left a nice tip!" he thought…

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**8:20 PM**

"Well hell… I guess I had better call and talk to the dork. No, this needs to be face to face. I'd hate talking to someone on the phone about this. It's got to be in person."

Sam grabs her paperwork and heads back out to the parking area, gets in her truck and drives to Fred's house. Earlier in the week they had exchanged house keys, so she lets herself in. It doesn't look like he had even been there since this morning.

Fred leaves the bar, and drives over to Sam's apartment and lets himself in. He could tell she had been there, but no sign of her now.

"Fine, I'll just stay here until she gets back then…"

"Fine, I'll just stay here until he gets back then…"

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**9:30 PM**

"Damn it! Where is she?"

"Damn it! Where is he?"

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**10:30 PM**

"Damn it! Where is she?"

"Damn it! Where is he?"

**Thursday, April 16****th**** 2020**

**11:30 PM**

"This chair of hers is comfortable, but I can't fall asleep! Where the hell is she?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to put on my night gown and get some sleep. I'll wake up when he gets here. He better have a damn good reason for being out this late!"

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**2:45 AM**

"Darn it! I did fall asleep… Where the hell is Sam? Screw this, I'm going home…"

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**3:10 AM**

Freddie parks his car under the car port at the side of his house, and lets himself in. He notices Sam's jacket hanging over the back of a kitchen chair… what the? There she is, sleeping like a baby, in my bed. Fred goes back outside and gets a plastic bucket that's just about two thirds full of ice cold rain water. Going back in the house, Fred stands next to the bed, and pours the icy water over the sleeping Sam…

That's when the poop hit the propeller.

* * *

Oh my... better put on your helmets. This could be world war 3! As always thanks so much for the reviews. I know, short chapters, but they all have a reason, I hope! ;)

Push the little button and leave a note!


	7. Freddie makes a boo boo

The Affair

7. Freddie makes a boo boo

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**3:13 AM**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SON OF A… YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, BENSON!"**

Suddenly, Freddie realized that he had made a mistake, a big boo boo. Fred knew he should just change his name to Alpo. He would be nothing more than doggy food shortly. He dropped the bucket and backed away from the side of the bed. A soaking wet Sam was coming after him, fast. She was growling. This was not good. Then, a glimmer of hope! Sam was wearing a sopping wet flannel night gown. The bedding was just as wet. That stopped her! She was tangled up in the bedding! She had tried to get out of bed only to be pulled back in by tangled sheets and blankets.

Freddie ran!

He ended up in the bathroom at the end of the hall. He turned; ready to slam the door, and lock it. By this time Sam had extracted herself from the remains of the bedding. She shot out of the bedroom doorway and into the opposite wall of the hallway just as Freddie was closing the bathroom door. Freddie hesitated just a moment. Sam was a vision… She was completely nude, having stripped everything off to get free of the soaked, clingy bedding. However much she enticed Fred with her lovely charms, the expression on her face was down right scary, indeed murderous. He finished closing and locking the door. Just to be safe, he stuffed the keyhole of the old style lock full of wooden matches. Easy to remove from the inside, but rendering the lock impossible to pick.

He was really surprised the door held! He thought the entire wall would have come down the way she slammed into it. As he opened the window and crawled outside, he heard the muffled taunts and epitaphs describing his lineage and whatnot. No… ice cold water was not the way to win her heart, he thought to himself.

He dropped down to the lawn under the window, and walked around to the side door. He let himself in, again, but not before removing his shoes. He walked ever so quietly back down the hallway. Sam was still ranting expletives at the door to the bathroom. This view of Sam wasn't bad either, but he wasn't stupid enough to interrupt her yelling at the door. He was tired. Bone tired, and as comfy as the chair had been at Sam's apartment, it wasn't a bed. His back was just a tad sore. He was standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom, and he decided, why not? He turned on the table lamp next to the bed, stripped to his underwear and crawled in.

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**4:05 AM**

Sam was freezing. She had tried getting into the bathroom for over a half hour. Something was obviously wrong with the old lock on the door. She couldn't pick this lock. Thinking Fred was just ignoring her had made her very angry. Now she was just so tired she could hardly stand, and freezing cold besides. She turned around, and noticed the soft glow coming from the spare bedroom doorway. There was Fred, tucked under the covers, sound asleep. Her anger spent, she padded over to the bed and gently shook Fred awake.

"Huh! Oh, hello. Am I going to die now?"

"Maybe later, I'm too tired right now, and freezing."

"Here, put on my sweatshirt…"

As Fred gave Sam the sweatshirt he had worn the day before, he moved over and pulled her into what had been his warm spot in the bed. Sam snuggled into the covers, facing him.

"Ok Fred, where were you all night?"

"I fell asleep in the wing back chair at your apartment, waiting for you to get home."

"Oh, I guess we both had the same idea, huh? We need to talk."

"Yeah Sam, I guess we did, and I guess we do…"

"Ok, look Freddie; I'm sorry about storming off tonight…"

"Sam, wait" Fred interrupted "before we go into that. You and I started this 'thing' as an affair. I agreed to it. After only a week, I was suggesting outing our whole affair to the single person you wanted to hide us from. That wasn't right. I really can't understand why you want this hidden from Carly, but, that was the condition you set, and I accepted. I'm sorry. I apologize. I'm not saying I won't bring it up again, but when I do, we can discuss it. You should be sorry about just getting mad and running off. I don't know where this is heading, but it's going nowhere if you keep doing that. Ok?"

"Fair enough Freddie. You know, I really, really, really like being with you. Just bear with me for a bit. Now, give me a kiss and hold me. I'm still cold. I have a meeting at ten and our lunch at noon. I need some sleep. We _will_ discuss the little water incident later."

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**7:40 AM**

Fred woke up. Sam was still sleeping. He knew her first appointment was downtown. She had about another half hour to sleep. He got up, made coffee and breakfast. Some scrambled eggs, thick slabs of ham, and toast. He still felt bad about last night, so he fixed a couple packages of bacon and packaged them in plastic baggies. Sam could take them with her and munch as needed.

It was about eight fifteen, time to wake her up. He put the breakfast on a lap tray, along with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. "Well" he thought "she'll have time to kill me and still get to her meeting on time, if that's what she wants to do."

Breakfast in bed went well, Sam didn't kill him. She was ready and away in plenty of time to make her appointment. Fred was still kind of tired, so he decided to steal a nap before time to go to lunch. But before that, he had some bedding to dry out…


	8. Ooops, where’s all those beans?

The Affair

8. Ooops, where's all those beans?

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**12:10 PM**

Sam had chosen the restaurant this month; Macrina Café in the Belltown neighborhood. Carly and Fred had both arrived a few minutes before noon. It was a lovely day, so Carly had chosen a table outside, on the sidewalk.

"Sam's late! I hope her appointment went ok, Freddie. George and I got in a mess with IRS once. Our tax guy said one thing, but IRS said he was wrong. That cost us plenty."

"Yeah, I know Carl's… death and taxes. Being self employed, I have a go-round with them every year it seems… I'd give her a call, but I don't want to disturb her if she's still in the meeting."

Carly and Sam had spoken at least every other day for more years than they could remember. Carly, of course, knew all about Sam's appointment today.

"I'm sure she told you, but you know Sam had the house phone taken out a couple days ago. She only has the cell now, so you should take the house number off your speed dial, Freddie."

Fred knew all about it, but didn't say anything to Carly. He and Sam had thought that Carly would try to call Sam at home, but she spent most of her time at Fred's now. So the land line that could incriminate her was removed.

Sam came walking around the corner, it didn't look good. Sam was wearing a cute dress accessorized with a death glare, her eyes narrowed slits. She sat down at the table and slowly looked from Fred to Carly and back…

"That… low life… Ergh! I'm so pissed! Phil didn't file taxes the entire time we were together. I owe piles of money to the government! The upside to all this is I know where Phil is. The IRS wants him, bad. It seems he had some other problems before we were together. They knocked off all the penalties and interest for giving them his address and cell number. The IRS agents set up a payment schedule for me, but I'm broke, and will be for the next four years. I can't even afford the tiny apartment I'm in now. I'll have to move… Damn it! Now, get this, the bastard was married to some gal in Arizona, and was never divorced! We were never legally married!"

During Sam's tirade, the waitress came over and took our orders, then brought our drinks. Sam and Carly were bemoaning the fact that Sam's present apartment wasn't in the best area in town. To find a less expensive place in a nice area would be impossible. While they were talking, Fred had been thinking, so he put his thoughts to words.

"Well ladies, it's a good thing I had my armor polished this morning."

Both Carly and Sam looked to Freddie with questioning expressions.

"The handsome, wonderful, and oh so clever white knight has heard your cries blond demon, er I mean damsel. Behind my house, is an entire, working, functioning apartment twice the size of the one your in now. You both should be very familiar with it since the plans for the remodeling of it was designed by the two of you. Samantha, would you be so kind as to grace my very vacant apartment with your broke self, semi free of charge? Let's say your rent would be cooking for me a few times a month."

The two women stared at Fred, stunned.

"Do you mean Sam can move into your mother in law apartment, for free? That's a nice place!" Carly said.

Sam didn't say a word. Her expression had gone from questioning to utter amazement. Finally ending at a 'little girl gets a pony Christmas morning' smile.

"It's obvious Carly. The demon has been smitten by my charm and candor. She has lost the power of speech! Indeed, I am a genius!"

Carly had the giggles; Sam seemed to snap out of her stupor…

"You really mean that, don't you Fred? I'm shocked by your generosity! I know we're friends, but this is beyond the boundaries, don't you think?"

"No, it's not Sam, not in the least. Look… the apartment hasn't had anything other than cardboard boxes in it since I finished the remodeling. It's really a great two bedroom place. You and Carly designed the huge kitchen so we three could entertain easily. You might as well use it. You've kind of gotten hammered with this Phil thing, so you know… The old cliché 'what are friends for'? So, do you want to move in?"

"Yes, please!" Sam said.

"Good, ok then. We can start moving your stuff this weekend if you want. I'll go home after lunch and get the boxes and stored stuff out of the apartment and give it a good cleaning. Since you are now poor, Carly and I will split the bill."

Carly said "Let's all go clean the place. We'll have it done in no time. If you want, we could begin moving stuff this evening."

Freddie left to go begin cleaning the apartment when the girls began talking about Phil's previous marriage. Bigamy wasn't looked on well in Washington. Sam was sure she would be getting a call from the police before this was all over.

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**2:20 PM**

Freddie had finished moving and stacking the cardboard boxes from the apartment into the garage. He would be able to recycle them, but not until he was sure Sam wouldn't need them for storage or moving. He was starting to vacuum the floors when he saw her in the doorway. She ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"We have enough time, you know…" She said, grinning.

"Where's…"

"She had some errands, and then is picking up Larry at day care."

"You know, I always liked you in a dress. You rarely wear them though…"

He began by pulling her into a deep kiss. All while gently sliding his had inside her panties and caressing her. Soon she began to moan. He turned her around, lifted her dress and removed her panties. In the same motion he dropped his trousers and took her standing, from behind.

Not long after they finished, they heard the little boy talking as he came down the driveway. Moments later little Larry burst into the apartment.

"Uncle Fred" he yelled and ran into Fred's hug.

"Hey guys! Look who Auntie Sam rescued from day care!"

Carly put down the broom, and smiled.

* * *

**Well now… I think it's time for a review, don't you?**

**Just press the little button and tell me what you think.**

**It's just right below here… Go on… press it!**

**Ya know you want too…**


	9. Guilt

The Affair

9. Guilty

Entry: guilt

Pronunciation: \ˈgilt\

Function: noun

Etymology: Middle English, delinquency, guilt, from Old English gylt delinquency

Date: before 12th century

1: the fact of having committed a breach of conduct especially violating law and involving a penalty; broadly : guilty conduct

2: (a) : the state of one who has committed an offense especially consciously (b) : feelings of culpability especially for imagined offenses or from a sense of inadequacy : self-reproach

3: a feeling of culpability for offenses committed

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**6:00 PM**

The three friends finished cleaning the apartment just in time for dinner. Fred had ordered pizza to be delivered. While waiting for the pizza to arrive, Sam and Carly went over the placement of furniture. Carly and Sam had chosen furniture for the apartment during the remodel that they planed when Fred moved in. Sam had decided to get rid of most of the remaining furniture at her old apartment. She didn't have much anyway; most of the stuff in the apartment had belonged to Phil, and left with him.

Fred stood back and looked at the two women, his two best friends, and now more. He had a huge amount of guilt at the moment, and didn't quite know what to do about it. He had just made love to Carly a couple hours ago, and would probably be with Sam tonight! This would not end well if it continued. It might not end well now! He wanted to tell Carly that they needed to break this off. But he couldn't. He had promised Sam that he would not tell Carly about them, and if he tried to break it off with Carly, she would figure it out in a heart beat. She knew both of them too well not to.

Still watching the two women, he thought… "It's really kind of Sam's fault that Carly and I ever got together." They hadn't even considered being with each other until just after Sam showed up with Phil. Carly and the guy she was seeing at the time had a massive 'disagreement' a few days afterward, and then split up. Suddenly, Carly and Freddie were single at the same time. They had been on again off again ever since. Crazily, it seemed to work. Especially with the strange marriage Carly had with George.

Fred shook his head, to try and clear the cobwebs growing in his mind. He was going to have to tell Sam what had happened. Best to do it tonight. Damn!

"C'mon Larry, let's go wait for the pizza guy out front"

"Okay Uncle Fred." The little boy said.

Carly and Sam turned and smiled at the retreating figures. Then Carly noticed something about Sam. Carly chuckled, and Sam turned toward her.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Carly asked.

Sam looked surprised, confused…

"Me, after Freddie? Carly, I just got rid of Phil! What makes you think I want to get with Freddie?"

"Because I know you, and I know that look you just gave Freddie. I haven't seen you look at anyone like that… Hmm… Since the last time I noticed you looking like that at Freddie. That was just before you made that major mistake with Phil. You used to look at Freddie like that all the time. You never looked that way at Phil."

Sam was stunned, she wasn't aware 'it' showed.

"OK Sam, I'm not sure if you're speechless or what. Do try to not screw it up this time, OK? For everyone's sake, but especially for Freddie. You really hurt him, you know. I'm still amazed he's being this kind to you… Look, the pizza guy is here. Pizza and a beer sound really good right now."

With that being said, Carly took Sam by the arm and led her into the house, where Larry was helping Fred set the kitchen table for four.

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**9:45 PM**

Fred helped Carly get Larry strapped into his car seat. He was fast asleep. They had made a couple trips to Sam's old apartment and pretty much got most of the items she wanted to move in the new place. The only major room left to move was the kitchen. Fred had noticed that Sam had seemed subdued at dinner and after. He had gotten Sam her own double Canadian bacon and cheese pizza; she'd only eaten half of it. He had expected her to finish hers off along with whatever Carly, Larry and he had left over from their pepperoni pizza.

Well, it wasn't going to get any better tonight, that's for sure. He was going to tell her. He had too… Fred was scared to death.

Carly got in her car, after hugs and kisses all around, and drove away. Sam took Freddie's arm and leaned into him.

"My place, or yours babe?" She said grinning.

"Yours, that bed looks comfy, and I'm worn out tonight." He said.

While Fred locked the house, and grabbed a night gown for Sam, Sam got the bed ready in the apartment.

"Wow Fred, I'm gonna be soooo sexy in that flannel night gown! Is that the best you can do?" She laughed.

Fred grinned and stripped down to his boxers, and got in bed. Sam joined him, and gave him a kiss…

"Ok Freddie, confession time… Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you with the Phil thing?"

"Why would you bring that up now, Sam? Kind of ancient history isn't it?"

"Maybe it is, but we'll have to discuss this and other things related eventually. Now, why would you be so kind?"

"Because Sam, you told me if I didn't always take care of you, you would put dirt in my food and I'd starve and die."

"Freddie, we were like nine or something. Now spill it nub."

"OK, you want the truth, or some classy lie guaranteed to get me into your pants."

"Well, considering you pretty much already have full access to my pants, the truth sounds intriguing."

"Hmmm. OK then. It's because I love you. You know… that once in a lifetime, you're the gal for me, grow old with me, forever and ever, I love you thing."

"Thought so, just checking… So this thing with Carly… That's been going on for some time now, hasn't it?"

"Damn Sam, you're good! Yep, sure has. How did you know?"

"It was something Carly said to me tonight. Really, more the way she said it than what she said. Also, because Larry doesn't look like George at all, but he does look like a free lance commercial producer that I know, named Fredward."

"Yes, Larry's my son, Sam. Mine and Carly's."

* * *

OK, I know… Another chapter brimming with suspense and intrigue! I should have the next finished before Christmas. I hope! We're going to be very busy around here over the next few days, so don't use my name in vain if I don't get the next installment up in time! Again, thanks to all for all the reviews and inspiration! You folks ROCK! I hope everyone has a great Christmas!

Don't forget to push the button!

For reviews I'm just a glutton!


	10. Let’s deli dally

The Affair

10. Let's deli dally

**Friday, April 17****th**** 2020**

**10:00 PM**

"So, this thing with Carly, is that still going on then?"

"Well, yes and no, it's complicated."

"Um, so when was the last time for you and Carly?"

Man, he didn't want to answer this.

"Recently…"

"Recently? What kind of answer is that…? No, don't answer. This is my karma biting me back I guess. I told you she couldn't know about us. So, you didn't tell her. If you would have turned her down, she would have known. "

She picked up her pillow and whacked him four or five times, then stared at him, then kissed him. Fred was very confused.

"OK, that's it. If that happens again, just tell her about us. Crap, me and my rules."

"I was expecting your reaction to be a bit more, say, dramatic, Sam. I am truly sorry. I really don't want to mess this 'us' thing up. Well… I've apologized, and I meant it. You may not believe me, but I was planning to tell you what happened. There is more though. But, it doesn't involve me or you."

"No, we're even Fred. I know I really hurt you with Phil. I've never said I'm sorry for that, and I am. Also, I expected as much. I've watched you around Larry since he was born. You just don't act like 'Uncle Fred'. You're really proud of that boy. So am I really. Look, the thing with Carly is over. We're even. I screwed up with Phil, and, while I can't say yours was a mistake of the same magnitude, or a mistake at all, the thing with Carly ends now. OK?"

"OK Sam. And thanks for not coming unglued. I've been scared to death all night."

"Good, I'm glad you were scared, you should have been. Where is George in all this? How does he not know about you and Carly? I mean, c'mon. The kid looks like a miniature Freddie with green eyes."

"I told you, it's really complex. George knows all about Carly and I. It's a long story, best meant for later. We'd be here all night."

"George knows? I've seen you two together, you're both good friends! Him and his partner, whatshisname…"

"His partner in the antique business is Roy. Yes, their both good friends of mine, and they both know about Carly and I, and Freddie."

"Oh my God Benson! George is gay!"

"Ah, yes, that's it Sam. And Roy is his partner, and significant other.

"You guys have a regular soap opera going on here! Why did Carly marry George?"

"Sam, I promise, I'll tell you everything in the morning. I have a headache from worrying about what would happen to us over this Carly thing. I really just want to get some sleep."

"Ok, fair enough. But you're buying breakfast and lunch tomorrow!"

"Didn't I hear you talking to Carly about us having lunch with her again tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'm taking her to lunch since she is going to help me clean the old apartment. You're coming along to pay!"

"Okay Sam… now, c'mere and give us a kiss, and tell me you forgive me."

"Alright, I forgive you, this time. There had better not be a next time… Do I want to know what 'recent' means?"

"No, Sam. You don't."

**Saturday, April 18****th**** 2020**

**7:30 AM**

They got up early the next morning. They wanted to get an early start on the kitchen. With luck, they could have it done by one o'clock in the afternoon. They were meeting Carly at the deli just down the street from Fred's house then. After a quick stop at a drive through for breakfast, they arrived at Sam's old apartment.

They had brought cleaning supplies with them, for later in the afternoon. They unloaded the small kitchen into the front room and began packing. Just before noon, they had unloaded the last of the items into the apartment behind Fred's house. The only thing left at Sam's old place was a couple of folding tables and chairs.

"Sam, why don't you get your shower and get ready to meet Carly for lunch. I'll run back to your old place, get the tables and chairs and be back here in no time."

Sam thought that was a great idea, and would only leave a single card table at her old place. She could easily handle it on her own when she and Carly finished cleaning.

It was only a couple blocks to the deli, so Sam decided to walk. Fred could unload the truck, get cleaned up and meet them at the deli. Sam's cell began to ring, it was Freddie.

"I just pulled up in front of the house and I see this super hot blond in a sun dress walking to the deli! Sorry Sam, I'm leaving you for her!"

"Uh huh… Just keep diggin' that hole, mister. The sun dress was clean and on top of the pile, so I wore it. You just remember the super hot part when you see me every morning."

"Sam, you know you're gorgeous in the morning with bed hair! Ok, just going to get cleaned up. I'll be down there in just a few."

Carly parked her car in front of the deli. She chose a table outside since it was so nice and sunny again. Looking down the street, she noticed her best friend walking toward her. Sam joined her at the table.

"Hey Carl's, remember when I first kissed Freddie, we didn't tell you, and you were highly pissed?"

"How can I forget that, Sam?"

"You asked me last night if I was going after Freddie. Don't you think I would tell you if that was something I was trying to do?"

"Well, I guess, but why wouldn't you? I know for a fact that Freddie would like to pick up the pieces and try again."

"He's told you that, Carly?"

"Well, duh! Who do you think he talks to? You weren't there for him. Don't you have any feelings for him? I mean really Sam. You two are perfect for each other."

Once again, in less than twenty four hours, Carly had stunned Sam. That was the problem, Carly was right, again. Who would Freddie have had to talk to? She looked up and noticed her truck pulling into the alley so Fred could park behind the deli. Carly wouldn't have seen this, it was behind her.

"Excuse me Carl's; I have to use the rest room."

Sam made her way into the deli, and crossed over to the attached bakery and specialty grocery store. The rest rooms were in the hallway of the bakery. It was the only way in if you parked in the back of the shop. She stepped into the rest room and closed the door, leaving it open a crack, so she could see into the hallway. In another moment or two, Freddie was walking down the hallway, into the bakery. Sam opened the door, and motioned Fred into the small rest room."

"What's the problem, Sam?"

Sam didn't say a word, she grinned and undid Fred's belt and dropped his pants. She removed her panties, hiked up her sun dress, and leaned on the edge of the sink. Fred was grinning from ear to ear. He began to get, busy…

Just as they were becoming all absorbed in their 'business' they heard the door click open.

"Oh, hi guys. I thought you might be in here. The waitress came so I ordered for us. Sam, I got you a ham and cheese on wheat. Freddie, you're going to be having an albacore tuna on sourdough. I got both of you iced tea, ok?"

Silence…

"Well, I'll take that to mean its ok. Don't be too long…"

Carly smirked and closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks to seddiefan09 for the idea to keep Sam and Fred, uh, busy! ;)**

**Yes, I know, I'm twisted and sick, but this has been a blast to write! Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like some more, please!**

**It's better than nuttin'**

**Just press this button!**


	11. Revelations: Slight Return

The Affair

11. Revelations: Slight Return

**Saturday, April 18****th**** 2020**

**1:20 PM**

"Damn her" Sam said while standing up.

Freddie gently turned her to him, and pressed her back against the sink, this time facing him.

"Freddie, what are you mfffmf."

He kissed her while lifting her dress back up above her hips and returning to the business at hand.

"Oh! Yesssss. Uh huh. That works, ogod, very well. Urmm." She mumbled, while continuing the kisses.

**Saturday, April 18****th**** 2020**

**1:30 PM**

After straightening themselves up they started back to their table. As they approached, Freddie took Sam's hand. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sam, this affair nonsense is over. Take my hand."

"Oh, yeah, ok…" She took his hand and continued over to their table, and the waiting Carly.

"Oh look, it's my two best friends! Both keeping secrets, again! My my my… Freddie, can you still be hungry after finishing that muffin?"

"Carly, how can you say anything about secrets? Fred told me about George and Roy, and who Larry's daddy is…"

Fred held up his hand: "Stop! Both of you. It's time for everyone to get involved here, but first, we're going to eat lunch, then go back to my house. We'll all go clean the apartment tomorrow."

Sam started to say something… "Not yet, Sam. Just eat for now, please."

Carly smirked and began to speak… "You too, Carl's. We'll talk back at the house."

"Fine" the two women said in unison.

After lunch, Fred went to get Sam's truck, parked in the back. He pulled up in front of the deli, and collected both Carly and Sam. Then drove the short distance to his house, parked on the side and they went into the kitchen.

"Please, let's sit at the table here. Carly, would you like a drink?"

"I'll need one, won't I… Yes Scotch, neat."

"A screwdriver for Sam?"

"Please. Just hold the OJ."

"And I'll have bourbon neat, a double I think…"

"Ok, everything gets out. I'll start, before either of you ask. Why did I marry Shelly? She reminded me of Sam, physically. Mentally, she was, and still is, like a rusty fruit tin. A total disaster of a human. I realized I had made a huge mistake less than a week after I married her. Luckily, she is as dense as cement. I found out about her and Phil, and a couple other indiscretions. So, I told her we should divorce, she left. That's it, plain and simple. Basically, I gave her some cash and she went away."

Sam was shocked. "She reminded you of me?"

"Yes, she did. Sad isn't it. There was a time I was so mad at you I couldn't function. Then I realized just how much I missed you, and that I still loved you. Those were hard times Samantha."

"Alright, I guess it's my turn now. First, about Freddie and I. When you showed up with Phil, Freddie was devastated. Neither He nor I could figure out just what the hell you were thinking. The guy I was dating at the time was getting upset with me because I was spending so much time with Freddie, we fought and I dumped him. I didn't intend on getting together with Freddie, it just sort of happened. I guess because we know each other so well, we were comfortable together. One night, we both got a bit tipsy, we had sex, like we had done many times before, but forgot the condom. And we produced little Larry."

Carly reached over and took Fred's hand.

"The one good thing to come out of your dragging Phil here was it gave us Larry. Now, why did Freddie and I hide our un-relationship? Because of you, Sam. We knew it was only a matter of time before you came to your senses and got rid of Phil. He is such a scumbag, I mean really, Sam. How could you? Anyway, we were just going to wait until you got rid of Phil. Freddie didn't want you thinking you had me for competition, which you don't! Don't get me wrong, Fred and I do love one another, but he's meant for you and you for him. Then lover boy here shows up with Phil's cosmic twin, Shelly, the scumbag-ette. Fred and I stopped seeing each other so he and 'it' could have a chance. Anybody could see that was a train wreck looking for a location, so I waited until Fred saw it also. That didn't take long. You just can't imagine how happy I was last month when I heard that you had finally dumped Phil. Freddie and I immediately started making plans on how to get Freddie and you back together. Then suddenly, I get a text from Freddie saying everything is ok, but on hold for a bit. That brings us up to whatever weirdness you two began to do. Your turn, Sam."

"Oh no… You are not getting off that easy. Where does George work into this?" Sam asked.

"Oh, ok, we'll finish that first then. George is gay; his partner is Roy, you've met him before. Roy works in my office and was telling me about George. George was set to inherit a significant amount of money, but there was a problem. The will included a clause where George had to be married. I had just found out I was pregnant, he needed a wife. It worked. Freddie, Roy, George and I got together and worked out the details. Roy moved out of their house, and I moved in. Freddie, the dear, did offer to marry me, but that was just NOT what I wanted to do. And, of course, that wouldn't have worked at all for you two. So, I did it this way. When the stipulation in the will is complete, George and I will divorce and everything will go back to the way it was before. OK, Sam… Start talking!"

"About Phil? That's easy, biggest fucking screw-up I've ever been involved in. Basically, I got drunk and woke up married. I didn't know what to do. When I brought him to the iCarly studio, I was looking for a way out. I guess you guys read my expression and language as excitement and happiness… Boy was that wrong! Then, I saw the look on your face Freddie, and a part of me died knowing I had caused you that much pain. I'll never be able to make it up to you, I just hope you can forgive me, and help me move on. After you looked at me with all that pain and angst, you left. I had no one to talk to for all that time. I thought about just telling Phil to get out, getting divorced and trying to put you and I back together, Fred. But I couldn't. I was embarrassed to have done something so idiotic, so stupid. I remembered something my mom said once. "You either drink your mistakes, or you marry 'em." Well, there I was, turning into my mom. That didn't work. You two weren't avoiding me, but things just weren't the same between us. Then Fredlumps here does the mirror image of my fuck up with Shelly. Boy Carl's, we sure agree on 'it' indeed. I don't understand how you can compare that raggedy assed slut to me, Fred? Yuck, I wouldn't do her with a broom stick!"

"I know Sam, I'm sorry… Well, anyway, this is where I come back into Sam's story. Sam goes out with some girlfriend from her work. Sam's friend runs into an old boyfriend and Sam gets left alone. She calls me to rescue her and has this wild affair idea. Just so you won't find out, Carly. She'll have to finish this, since I never could figure out what she was trying to accomplish with that."

Sam laughed. "The affair was just so I could figure out where you were at with this 'us' thing. I didn't know if you still wanted to try to fix 'us'."

"Sam, that means that you had thought this out before we came here for our late dinner."

"The plan wasn't complete. The affair part I came up with while we were talking, but the rest of it was planned. Ok, full disclosure here. There was no girlfriend that got lucky. I made that up to get you to come out and rescue me. Look, this was so important. I know me, and you. I couldn't come over here and say let's try again, Fred. One of us could have said something to set the other off. We wouldn't be sitting here now if that would have happened. This was just far too important, so I cooked up this plan so you could rescue me. Guys like to think they have the upper hand, you know…"

Carly and Sam both chuckled at that.

Fred stood up and walked around the edge of the table to Sam, leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam… Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Fred left the kitchen, heading down the hallway.

Sam sighed, "Carl's, you just don't know how much better I feel getting all this strangeness out in the open."

"I know Sam; it's really kind of refreshing, isn't it…"

The two women could hear Fred coming back into the kitchen. Suddenly, Carly gasped:

"Oh! Fred! You're _really_ going to do this!"

* * *

**Not much more left. At the outside, two more chapters. This story has been a blast to write! Truly, thanks SO much for the reviews. All of them, whether you liked the story or not. I do realize that I left some folks in a lurch with the dog legged gyrations I put you poor, gentle readers through. But, as James the Greater stated, I'm evil.**

**Now, pardon me while I cook some stew.**

**That'll give you time to go review! ;)**


	12. Let’s do this, now!

The Affair

12. Let's do this, now!

**Saturday, April 18****th**** 2020**

**2:45 PM**

"Well, yeah Carly. Sam and I discussed it the other night. We think it's a good idea, don't you?"

"Freddie, I just don't know… I kind of like things the way they are. What do you think, Sam?"

"Honestly, I haven't made up my mind on what to do yet. Something's going to have to change. Fred and I did talk about it though. You don't think we should, Carly?"

"Come sit by me, Sam. Freddie, hand me those color swatches you brought in. I kind of like the kitchen colors the way they are, guys."

"Carly, you remember that Shelly repainted this room." Sam said while moving to sit next to Carly.

"Of course Sam, now I remember! This room looks horrible! Really awful! What color were you and Freddie thinking of?"

Fred's cell phone begins to ring… "Oh, hi mom… Sure, hold on a moment."

"Carly, mom got invited to do something. She thought we were at Sam's old place, and was going to drop off Larry. Shall I go pick him up, Carly?"

"Please, I'll do what I had planned for tomorrow this afternoon. That way I can help clean. See you guys here in two or three hours then. Shall I pick up Chinese?"

"Mom, yes, we'll be by to pick Larry up shortly, Thanks for babysitting."

Fred closed his phone. Sam walked Carly to the door, and gave her a hug, and returned to Fred.

"Fred, didn't you inherit this house from someone on your mom's side of your family?"

"Sure did, Sam."

"Um, how is it that she didn't move in here with you?"

"Well Sam, I told her the back yard had a serious tick infestation. She won't even come to visit. Want to come with?"

"Sure, I haven't seen your mom in a while."

Fred got Larry's car seat out of the trunk and in the back seat. For being such a nice day this afternoon, it was really looking stormy now. This is Seattle, so it's expected. He got a coat for himself and Sam then went to the spare bedroom for something for Larry. He found a coat that may still fit him in the clothes that Carly had left for him here. But it might not; the boy was growing like a weed.

Sam had changed out of her sun dress and into some sweats. It wasn't exactly sun dress weather any longer. The Bushwell building isn't much more than a fifteen minute drive from Fred's house. They parked downstairs in the parking area, and rode the elevator up to the eighth floor. Sam stopped at the door to the familiar Benson apartment, thinking of all the time she had spent in this building. After Carly had left, Spenser had moved into a smaller place as well. Then he met Mishy, and they had moved to the artist's colony in Albaquerqy, New Mexico.

Taking Sam's hand, Freddie said;

"Come on, I haven't been out of the fire escape in a long time."

They walked down the hallway to the window, opened it, and stepped onto the platform. It was windy, and beginning to rain.

"This was where it all started Freddie."

"You know, it's not really Sam. This is another one of those false starts we shared. If you think about it, we had quite a number of them. But this one was a big one, for me anyway. I don't know how many hours I sat and dreamed of you right here. I just wanted to hold you, ya know. Just hold you… We're gonna get drenched, let's get Larry."

"Damn it Fred, would you just get this over with! What did you do with it? I know you have it, Carly told me! Let's do this, now!"

"Ok Sam, I'm sorry. I just get so nervous, you know. All this shit that's behind us, all these mistakes have led us here. Right here, right now. I'm amazed that we've made it here. I would have bet we wouldn't, but here we are, standing out here in the middle of a friggin' rain storm. Look, I bought this for you six years, two months and eighteen days ago. Somewhere the box got broken, but I put it in this envelope, I didn't give up hope. I sure hope this is what you want. It's all I've wanted for as long as I can remember. So, here goes. I want to spend the rest of my time with you. I don't want to miss another moment being with you. Tell me that you love me, and that you'll marry me, and put this ring on your finger, Sam."

"Finally, now was that so hard Freddie?" She said putting the ring on her finger.

"Uh, well, will you?"

"Will I what Fred?"

"Marry me; will you marry me, Sam?"

"Chizz! King of the Dorks! Just how dense are you? Didn't I put the ring on, see?" she said pointing to the ring on her left hand.

"Yeah, well if I'm the King of the Dorks, look who's gonna be my Queen!"

"Crap, I didn't think of that! Another sacrifice I'm making for ya, nub. Now kiss me, tell me you love me and let's get Larry and get home. Carly's bringing Chinese and then she and I have a wedding to plan. And you just remember, Benson. You invite any of those weird buddy's of yours, they are so not coming dressed as Ulafoos from the planet Zortong. Got it? I'm official now, and mama's got her ways…"

And so it went. They ate Chinese, planned a backyard wedding, got married and made sure the heater in the hot tub was working. George fulfilled the stipulations in the will, inherited a load of doe and reunited with Roy. Carly and Larry moved into the Benson's Mother in Law apartment for a while. Carly didn't have to, but Sam had insisted. Carly was fairly well off now since George had paid her the ten percent of his estate for her marriage contract. After a year or so, Sam introduced Carly to a friend of Fred's. The pair hit it off. Soon there was another backyard wedding. Not long after, it seemed that Sam Benson and Carly Melson were in a competition to see who could have the most children. Carly won with twins, bringing her total to four. Sam stopped at three.

Freddie had conceded the fact that he didn't have much say in anything major that happened in his household. But, Sam was happy, and he had known what he was getting into from the beginning. Funny thing though, in all the Halloween photographs for a number of years, one of the kids was dressed as an Ulafoos from the planet Zortong…

Fini

The Affair

* * *

Press the button leave a review

Did you know that if you do

It may keep you from getting the flu


	13. Epilogue

The Affair

12.7/8 Epilogue

**Saturday, February 15****th****, 2025**

**9:45 AM**

The kitchen doorbell rings… At the same moment, Carly walks in the kitchen door.

Sam, having just finished emptying the dishwasher turns.

"Morning Carl's. Coffee?"

"No thanks Sam, I'm good. You ready? These Blimbilton's half off coupons are only good from ten until noon."

"You bet! I just want to tell Freddie we're leaving, just a sec."

Fred had just stepped in the shower when Sam entered the bathroom.

"Honey, Carly is here, we're leaving. The kid's are in the front room watching cartoons. Don't leave 'em alone for too long or they'll destroy something."

Freddie stuck his head out of the shower and gave his wife a kiss.

"Ok, babe. Tell Carly hello and you two have fun. Thanks for this morning Sam. Your just awesome! The best lover, ever!"

"Yeah, that was pretty good, huh Freddie. You be a good boy today and you just might get more of that awesomeness tonight. If we can get the kids to sleep…"

With another quick kiss and a smirk, Sam left her husband to his shower, and joined Carly outside by the side door.

"Just one second, Carly, come with me."

Carly followed Sam around the house, stopping at some plumbing pipes that came up out of the ground. Each pipe had a valve with a neatly labeled sign explaining its purpose. One large red lever valve was labeled 'HOUSE: ALL HOT WATER". Sam grabbed the red lever and moved it from "ON" to "OFF". Almost immediately you could hear muffled screaming coming from a grown man somewhere in the house.

Sam chuckled, and turned back to Carly.

"I'm all set, Carl's. Let's go."

* * *

Finire

Epilogue

The Affair

* * *

**OK, yeah I forgot that little bit of excitement, and I really wanted to get it into the story.**

**But, it kind of worked out doing it like that. I've always believed that,**

**'Revenge is a dish best eaten cold'.**


End file.
